koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (ガンダム無双, Gundam Musou, Unrivaled Gundam) is a game based on the Gundam anime that uses beat-em-up mechanics from the Dynsaty Warriors series. The name "Dynasty Warriors" is most likely a marketing tactic to get Warriors audiences outside of Japan to take interest in the title. Though originally made for the next-gen consoles, it has a PlayStation 2 revamp with new characters and Mobile Suits. Many of these same features returned for the sequel. The concept for the game began when Bandai Namco wanted to create a new genre for the Gundam series. Seeing the popularity of the Warriors, they contacted Koei to make a Warriors version of the Gundam universe. Though Koei's developers asked for supervision regarding the product's presentation, Bandai assured that they wanted to keep it true to Warriors genre with little alterations. With this in mind, the game was ultimately made to interest users who may not be familiar with either franchise. It is also the first Warriors title to be made for next-gen consoles as the developers wanted to better capture the tension and flashy duels with higher rendering capabilities. Gameplay Battles can take place in space or on the surface of earth. In each case, the war front is divided into ally or enemy areas marked as "zones". When trying to conqueror an zone, the "health gauge" of the zone appears at the top of the screen. As the guards within a zone are defeated, the gauge will gradually deplete. Occasionally, when the gauge is emptied, guard commanders take a last stand against the enemy pilot. Defeating them will destroy the zone. Leaving a zone allows it to recover itself. Movement on the battlefield is different than other Warriors titles. A Mobile Suit (MS) can propel itself forward with built-in jets with the (or A) button. They can dash, or Boost, faster than normally walking but the system will overheat if the Boosts are used too often. The gauge for the Boost's "health" is located on the bottom left of the screen. An ideal, cooled gauge starts blue and gradually drains red as the player dashes forward. Certain MS can also transform into a speedier aircraft when the player presses the button twice and holds the second press. Jumping with a MS also uses the propulsion system and can be done by tapping R1 (or the Right Bumper). Similar to Dynasty Warriors 2, players can attack in four combo chains. A new technique added to the mix is the Boost Charge, a forward rush done by tapping the Boost button after specific combo commands. During a Boost Charge, new attacks can be used during this time. They are often act as damaging aerial combos. The RT Attack, or Musou, for this game is a three-gauge system similar to Samurai Warriors 2. In this game, however, different levels also have different actions from one another; a Level 2 RT Attack looks and acts independently from the Level 3 version. If an ace pilot or a guard is defeated during battle, they may drop extra parts to customize the MS units. Each part is separated into four categories. :Fight - any melee attack such as attacking with laser swords or flying kicks. :Shoot - beam or any other sort of ranged attacks :Defense - reduces the amount of damage taken :Armor - affects the length of the life gauge Five different mechanics can adjust these parts though their specialty for a particular type varies between them. Combining the right mechanic with their preferred part can dramatically boost a MS's stats. A pilot's maximum level is 30 and their MS can level up to 10. Unlike other Warriors titles, the moveset for a character is determined by the specific mecha they pilot. Pilots can learn different skills by piloting different MS and each robot type has three different skills to learn. Once they meet certain conditions, players can unlock every MS unit for common use in Original Mode. Since each character has their own traits, some fighters are better in specific types of MS than others. Domon, for instance, is the statistically strongest Melee fighter in the game so pairing him in a Shoot intensive MS -such as Wing Gundam Zero- wouldn't make the best of his abilities. Modes Official Mode This mode features six different characters set within the Gundam Universal Century timeline. Events are taken from the Mobile Suit Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and ZZ Gundam anime series. The characters who can be selected in this mode are Amuro, Kamille, Judau, Char, Haman, and Scirocco. Original Mode In contrast to Official Mode, Original Mode features non-canonical storylines in which teams of Gundam Suit pilots (Three from the original series and three from the "alternate" series) investigate a mysterious planet headed for Earth. This storyline is similar to the one in the crossover manga ''Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God: Gigantis' Counterattack. In both Official and Original Mode, some characters will switch from one mobile suit to another for certain stages. Completing a character's Original Mode will allow the player to replay any of the stages from that character's Official Mode using any unlocked mobile suit. It features an original version of a Mobile Suit from the SD Gundam franchise called Musha Gundam. Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam *Char Aznable (aka. Quattro Bageena) **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II (Char Custom), MS-14S Gelgoog (Char Custom), MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki Mobile Suit Z Gundam *Kamille Bidan **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Emma Sheen **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Paptimus Scirocco **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Jerid Messa **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II (Titans Color) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam, MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam *Haman Karn **From: Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ **Mobile Suit: AMX-004 Qubeley *Emma Sheen **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Roux Louka **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Elpeo Puru **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-2 Qubeley MK-II (Black) *Puru-Two **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II (Red) Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu **Mobile Suit: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam *Master Asia **Mobile Suit: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy **Mobile Suit: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs Merquise) **Mobile Suit: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam Allusions *The series' mascot, Haro, cameos as an all recovery item. *Some cutscenes play instrumental versions of the series' theme songs. This trait carries over to the sequel. External Links *English mini-site at Namco Bandai *Official European site *Official Japanese site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Japanese site for Special (PS2 version) Category: Games